Clover
Clover is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Drummer Loves: Cookie Dough Hates: Gym Class Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover once sported platinum blonde hair, but from Papa's Freezeria on, her hair is noticeable darker along the edges. Her original outfit was a white shirt, black neck tie, blue jeans, and white shoes with black laces. She began wearing a checkered headband in Papa's Wingeria and carried her drumsticks in her pocket. From her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria on, she wears a black shirt, a white necktie, and a white skirt, with her drumsticks now tucked behind a checkered belt. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis all around the pizza * Baked for 30 minutes * Cut into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Cookie (Middle) *Cherry (Right) Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria & HD *4 BBQ Wings *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Large Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Honey Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other Toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Honey Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Cherry (Three Cloudberries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry and Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Chickens *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *S'mores *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Seashell with Lemon Chiffron (Ring in other holidays) **Orange Icing **Mango Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni slices (bottom) *8 Bacon slices *6 Pinneaple slices (bottom) *Regular bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Fruitcake with Ginger Spice Cheese (Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese in other holidays) * Cranberry Chutney (Honey Mustard in other holidays) * Bacon * Peppers * Shredded Lettuce * Cranberry Chutney (Balsamic Dressing in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** BBQ Sauce ** Chives Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Tropical Charms. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with S'mores. Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 45 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Cecilia in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. 2012: She earned more votes than Lisa and Ivy, winning the Bacon Division with Allan. She then earned more votes than Utah in the semi-finals but lost to Peggy in the grand final. 2013: She earned more votes than Mindy but lost to Scooter in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Tony in the Dr. Cherry Division. 2014: She earned more votes than Sienna and Nevada, winning the Dreamsicle Division with Matt. She then earned more votes than Akari in the semi-finals but lost to Scooter in the grand final. 2015: She earned more votes than Nevada and Cecilia, winning the Wasabi Divison with Hacky Zak. She then lost to Scarlett in the semi-finals. Trivia *She, Mindy, and Kayla are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *Clover's Outfit B from Papa_Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is used from Cupcakeria onwards. *She had her hair dyed in Papa's Freezeria. *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is drumsticks. *Clover has lost to Scooter twice in Papa's Next Chefs. *Clover has lost two finals in Papa's Next Chefs (2012 and 2014). *Her fighting moves in Papa Louie 2 is similar to martial arts. *She is currently the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers not to be a worker in any of Papa Louie's restaurants. *She is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers who does not appear in the 2015 Fourth of July picture. Order Tickets Clover's_Cheeseria_order_during_Christmas.png|Clover's Cheeseria order during Christmas Gallery Clover (Taco Mia).png |Clover's appearance up to the Taco Mia! Pic 9.png Poorclover.png|I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the fact that there's no popcorn. Brotherandsister.png|Clover with Her Brother 1234444444444444444.jpg|Clover's Thumbs-up pic. Clover Outfits.png|Clover in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Clover's new look.PNG|Her new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria. Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie. Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover wingeria.jpg|Clover when she's not a star customer. Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line MadClover.png|Mujhay qatal mat karo. Clover spoke in Urdu. clover evolution.png|Clover evolution. Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg Left Side Clover.jpg SCARY CLOVER!.PNG|Clover is annoyed by her hot dog. Gif.gif Bacon Division Winners.png Dreamsicle Results.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-00-021.jpg Fight.png Rivals HD 1.jpg cloverByMinecraft.png Clover unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Clover.gif Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|Clover plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png Okay Pasta - Clover.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png Martymadeclovermad.jpg|Clover's gonna be mad... Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG|Perfect in a Donuteria! Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clover loves her perfect taco! Angry_Clover.png|Clover is angry in Papa's Pizzeria. Awards wasabi.jpg Clover.jpg|A custom worker who looks similar to Clover. Clover Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Clover accepts her perfect silver star cupcakes! Clover Freezeria Perfect.png|Clover likes her perfect gold star sundae! Cloverperfect.png|Clover has a perfect plate of wings! Cloverdonute.JPG|Perfect Donuts for Clover! Scarlett and the shakers.png Fan Art cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art. Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|Dangan Ronpa hidious edit by EightballPixels. Clover v2.PNG|The eightball strikes back with ugly ugly garbage. 1549578_673033779426089_119915940_n.jpg Clover SBP.png|By: G cloverDokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna PE0kOJo.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel Clover.png|Made by LavenderSunset jaUqTmX.jpg|By a flipline forumer, Choco~Loco why have i not drawn her yet.png|By Lpcarver Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:C Characters